Work vehicles, such as those used in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, and other vehicles, equipment and machinery, may be driven by a power plant which includes an internal combustion engine or alternative power source. Engines require mechanical input from a starter to initiate rotation of a crankshaft, and thereby reciprocation of the pistons within the cylinders to initiate ignition. A typical starter includes a motor with a solenoid that selectively engages output from the motor with the engine for starting purposes. Once the engine is running, the starter motor is disengaged from the engine and is no longer used. Engine powered applications also typically include an alternator that is driven by a running engine and that converts mechanical energy to electrical energy in the form of alternating current. The alternator is typically driven by a belt that takes power from the engine.